dcnufandomcom-20200215-history
2011 Chronology
This is an approximate chronology of the New 52 DC Universe (DCnU) in the year 2011. June *NOTE: Dr. Caitlyn Fairchild joined N.O.W.H.E.R.E. (as referenced in Superboy 5). *NOTE: Mid June. Superboy gained life (as referenced in Suberboy 1). months, 16 days, 4 hours, and 53 seconds before Superboy 1 *NOTE: Late June. Bart Allen showed up on the steps of Mother Bernice's Home for Wayward Boys without any recollection of his past or how he got his powers (as referenced in Teen Titans 4). September *'Superboy 1-2: The Clone' - Late September. The doctors had been working on Superboy for 3 and a half months and finding no brain activity, all but Dr. Caitlyn Fairchild considered the project a failure and began to terminate him. However, Superboy broke out of his chamber and destroyed the lab, along with all those in it. Dr. Fairchild survived and went to Superboy to comfort him. Colonel Maudlin arrived with a team to contain Superboy, but he merely used his telekinesis to raise them in the air and dismantled their armor and weapons. Dr. Fairchild then grabbed Superboy and used some power to knock him unconscious. October *'Superboy 1: The Clone' - October 29. For a month, Superboy was put through scenarios in virtual reality. In this virtual reality, he went to hight school in Kansas and met a Rose Wilson, who was immediately enamored with him. He would walk right past a burning building with a screaming woman without giving it a second thought and this concerned Dr. Caitlyn Fairchild. one month from beginning of the issue *'Teen Titans 1-2: Teen Spirit' - October 30. Kid Flash made his debut trying to help out with a fire and after hearing that the fire marshal was trapped on a balcony and being unexperienced, he rushed in and caused an explosion and was left unconscious. Tim Drake was worried about teen metahumans disappearing and suddenly Templar broke into his penthouse with other members of N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and told him he would get clemency as long as he joined them. However, Tim was ready for them and had rigged the penthouse to explode and he escaped by leaping off the balcony and opening his wings to escape to safety. Cassie Sandsmark had stolen a car and was pulled over by a cop, who didn't buy her sob story and lifted her up by her throat. Red Robin arrived and knocked the cop unconscious, and then revealed that he knew Cassie was Wonder Girl and that N.O.W.H.E.R.E. was after her. Cassie was forced to reveal herself when a chopper began firing at them and she took it down. Kid Flash was taken by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. after the fire accident and he talked to his cell mate Danny. Cassie took Red Robin to her house and let him sleep on her couch. on the day before Halloween *'Superboy 1-3: Free At Last, Free At Last' - October 30. Zaniel Templar arrived to take Superboy on a mission, unconcerned with him being unready since he wanted Superboy to deal with his teen metahuman "problem." Superboy was to work with the real Rose Wilson to secure PEN 51, an alien criminal holding facility belonging to N.O.W.H.E.R.E. that had been breached (which Zaniel was behind in the first place). Superboy found that three inmates, looking like shark men, were the only living beings left and they immediately attacked the pair. Superboy became overwhelmed and was knocked unconscious while Rose killed one of the shark men that attacked her. Superboy's tactile telekinesis kicked in and everything around him began collapsing in on itself and Rose was forced to escape as everything exploded around her. Superboy created a huge hole all the way to molten lava and learned that for his powers to work, he had to will it as he burned his hand on a molten rock but landed in lava unharmed. With this knowledge, Superboy was able to fly out of the hole and out to freedom. Superboy broke through the ground, interrupting a couple of lovers and the boyfriend hit him with a tire iron, causing a lot of pain since he didn't see it coming. Afterwards, the boyfriend hid while Superboy offered to take the girl home, but his speed caused her to get sick and made her angry. Suddenly, Superboy was attacked by a strange being who thought he had come to take her back to N.O.W.H.E.R.E. She detects that Superboy is both Kryptonian as well as human, surprising him and revealing that everyone had been lying to him. However, after telling him this, the being screamed and melted leaving Superboy unsure if he had been the cause of her death. the same day as Teen Titans 1, one day after last scene of Superboy 1 *'Teen Titans 2: Undergrond and Overwhelmed' - October 31. Red Robin was watching a witness's account on the attack of an insect-human creature called Skitter and decided to visit her. He told the witness, Claudia Patterson, that he had figured out she was covering for her twin sister Celine, who was Skitter. Red Robin wants to help her but she has already told some government agents, who are really agents of N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Red Robin went to the sewers where he took out one of the thugs and was surprised when the thug's brother teleported out of his brother's body. However, a third brother had found Skitter and both of the others teleported away. Skitter subdued the brothers and would have defeated Red Robin if Cassie hadn't arrived to save him and knock Skitter unconscious. Cassie decided to leave even after Red Robin's warnings. place the morning after Teen Titans 1, on Halloween November *'Teen Titans 3: Better to Burn Out... Than to Fade Away' - In the Badlands, Miguel Barrigan snuck onto a train and found a giant coccoon on the ceiling along with an old hobo in the car. In a Los Angeles hospital, Cassie Sandsmark disguised herself as a nurse to see Maurice Boviere, one of three brothers that made up Thrice. The other brothers were in Seattle and San Diego so that they could not teleport through each other. Cassie threatened that he would be hurt if he didn't reveal everything he knew about N.O.W.H.E.R.E. On the train, the hobo had figured out Miguel was running away and so he revealed that he was really the metahuman Bunker. The hobo revealed himself to be Red Robin in disguise and attacked, believing Bunker was an agent working for N.O.W.H.E.R.E. However, Bunker stopped his attack when he realized the stranger was Red Robin and told him that he had come to America to join forces with him. The train stopped, and they found a village full of people under mind control. Red Robin left Bunker to protect the coccoon to investigate a radio tower, where he found the source. Before he could blow the box, Detritus, a humanoid scrap pile, introduced himself and explained his mission was to wipe out humanity. Rather than fight, Detritus erased Red Robin's memories of their encounter and returned him to the train so that he could continue on his journey. While Red Robin was gone, the coccoon had hatched and Celine Patterson had emerged in her human form. December *NOTE: Superman has been away from Metropolis (as referenced in Superman 1) *'Superman 1: What Price Tomorrow?' - The Daily Planet building was demolished and replaced by a new Daily Planet after being bought by Morgan Edge. Clark Kent was not happy about the changes and the Planet becoming a part of the Planet Global Network. Lois was made head of the TV and digital division of PGN and she offered Clark her old job as news anchor, which he refused. In the Astrodome, the security noticed a fire that kept disappearing and one went to investigate. Superman went after a hijacked tanker truck, but when he lifted it into the air, the Astrodome erupted in flames and blew up the tanker. An alien being made of flames began attacking Superman and Superman fought back with his arctic breath. A police copter blew up in the flames and Lois called off the news copters, an action which displeased Mr. Edge. Lois had Jimmy Olsen and Miko Ogawa hack into cameras near the Astrodome to get footage without endangering anyone. Superman picked up the old Daily Planet's giant globe and hurled it at the creature so that it focused all of its energy on the globe while Superman could get close to the source and fly the creature into space. Without oxygen, the fire dissipated. Lois made sure to call Lt. Casey of the police to keep Jimmy and Miko from getting in trouble. Clark wrote an article on Superman's story for the Daily Planet and then went to Lois to appologize. However, Lois had Jonathan Carroll over in celebration of her ratings and so a dejected Clark left. *NOTE: In the Himalayas, an alien blew a giant horn (as seen in Superman 1). *'Grifter 1' - Posing as Mr. Argent, Cole Cash completed a scam on Mr. Valdez and then called Gretchen Reese and told her that he was headed to the airport and would meet her in San Juan. However, before he could make it to the airport, Cole was attacked in an alley. place 17 days before the rest of Grifter 1 *'Superboy 3-4' - December 17. Superboy returned to N.O.W.H.E.R.E. to confront Dr. Fairchild and she revealed herself to have superhuman strength when she pinned him against the wall. She revealed that she was one of 13 like her and that she had been hiding among N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and also she is imperveous to his telekinesis. However, Superboy made the ceiling fall on top of her, knocking her unconscious. Centerhall arrived and took her away and told Superboy that he had no idea who his human donor was, but told him that he was free to go or come back at any time. *NOTE: Superboy spent the next week studying in the library (as referenced in Superboy 4). *'Superman 2: Flying Blind' - While examining a star map in a military base, Superman was visited by General Lane, who revealed that the fire-being couldn't be alien and that it was either from Earth or had been their for a very long time. General Lane was also concerned that Superman attracted enemies and that it put Lois in danger. While flying over Metropolis, Superman was attacked by an invisible assailant that made him crash through a blimp. Superman tried to save the blimp, but kept on running into the attacker. Jimmy Olsen and Miko Ogawa were filming the action and then Lois realized that Superman couldn't see the attacker even though they could and told them to keep the cameras on the creature. Superman was able to use the video to see the attacker and rescue the blimp. Superman then threw the creature into an electronics store so that he was surrounded by televisions. Superman defeated the monster and after it muttered an alien language along with the word Krypton, it disappeared. Later, in his Fortress of Solitude, Superman got a message from Lois telling him that he could always rely on her and that he didn't have to feel alone. In the hospital, a homeless man walked in and visited Michael McLauchlin, the only survivor from the Astrodome, and he awoke from his coma and they both walked out with their eyes glowing red. 1 took place last week *NOTE: Dr. Umber, who had been a mole for Lois Lane, was given Dr. Fairchild's position in N.O.W.H.E.R.E. (as referenced in Superboy 6). *'Superboy 4: Wise Men Need Not Apply' - December 24, New York. When carolers sang to Superboy, he used his telekinesis to throw them aside, annoyed. Also, while puzzling over people's choice of faith, he burned down a Christmas tree. Two teenaged metahumans sat at a restaurant, where the female used her powers to burn all but the band. The teens hurled one of the band members out of a window for fun and were disappointed when he was caught by Superboy. The male stretched his hand and wrapped it around Superboy and the female tried to use her pyro powers against him but had them turned against her. Superboy turned them over to Centerhall and decided to join N.O.W.H.E.R.E. to take down Wonder Girl and the Teen Titans. Days after beginning of issue, on Christmas Eve *'Superman 3: A Cold Day in Hell '- Bill McCoy pitched a documentary that was supposed to be impartial though it had a anti-Superman slant and so Lois Lane and Perry White opposed it. Perry got called Clark Kent, who was at the Smallville cemetary, and reminded him that he was supposed to be at a video shoot with Heather Kelley. Clark rushed off and made excuses that he was stuck in traffic. In Hob's Bay, Heather, Jimmy Olsen, and Miko Ogawa were waiting for Clark at his old apartment to do a piece on the effects of the City of Tomorrow Renovations on affordable middle class housing and they decided to go on without him. Suddenly, their was an ice storm in Hob's Bay and a news chopper found Superman flying in it. Everything the storm touched turned into ice, including the citizens. Superman saw that at the middle there was an ice being and below that was Heather surrounded by some sort of stasis field. Without any other choice, he blasted her with heat vision and as she began to wince in pain the alien disappeared and the city unfroze completely as if nothing happened. Superman awoke in a hole with Jimmy and Miko standing over him and Heather missing. 1 and 2 took place within the last two weeks *'Superman 4-5: Mind for the Taking' - The police interviewed Jimmy Olsen and Miko Ogawa about Heather Kelley coming up missing since they were the last people to see her. Superman was also being interrogated by Lt. Casey, who blamed Superman. However, Heather reappeared on Bill McCoy's talk show and explained that Superman had saved her. Commissioner Corporon barged in and announced that the Mayor ordered that Superman be left alone and so he flew away. Lois Lane called Clark Kent and asked why he claimed to be in Metropolis when he was in Smallville during Heather's piece and Clark admitted that he was visiting his parents' graves and had forgotten about the appointment. Clark decided to visit Heather and apologize and when he arrived on set he heard her cover for him by saying he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. At the ruins of Clark's old apartment building the hobo and Astrodome security guard had snuck past police barriers and attracted 2 officers who they incapacitated. After the show, Heather met Clark and lead him away and then he suddenly found himself at the apartment site in his Superman suit along with the alien creatures he had encountered in the past couple weeks. Superman attacked and the creatures decided to recalibrate Superman and he was swarmed by mechanical insects. The next morning, the reporters and police were attracted to a cyclone of fire and ice over Hob's Bay and even McCoy, who was afraid of heights, rode in the chopper. Superman was at the center of the cyclone and he absorbed it into his body. Superman crashed to the ground and delivered Heather, the hobo, and the security guard so that they could get medical attention. Superman then broke into a military warehouse and destroyed some robots that had previously attacked the city. Superman also broke into a lab and destroyed Titano and other mutants. Later, Superman also went after the Sky Raiders and froze them to death. events took place the day after Superman 3 and the following days *'Grifter 1' - Cole Cash woke up tied to a table with an alien creature in a tank next to him. Cole broke free and when he left the warehouse, he ran into a possessed man and killed him. Believing he was only out for 17 minutes, Cole rushed to the airport and got on a plane to San Juan to meet Gretchen Reese. When Cole sat down, he could hear the thoughts of a possessed woman next to him and when he got up and began panicking, she attacked Cole with a metal spike and he deflected the attack and killed her. People began to panic and so Cole pretended he had a bomb and threatened an attendant to open the door. However, the attendant was also possessed and attacked Cole on his way out of the plane. Cole broke the man's neck and then they fell into the Ocean. 2 hours later, Cole called Gretchen and asked where she was and she told him that it had been 17 days since they were supposed to meet and that she had returned when he didn't show up. The Colonel assigned Cole's brother Max to go after Cole. Cole returned to New Orleans. *'Grifter 2: The Advantage Angle' - Gretchen Reese met Cole Cash at a diner and Cole tried to explain the voices he was hearing and the aliens he had seen. A possessed cop arrived and Cole confronted him, but the alien didn't want to reveal itself. Cole attacked the cop and ended up starting an explosion to kill it and a confused Gretchen pointed a gun at Cole and told him not to follow her. Cole left the burning diner and knocked out a cop and took his car, covering his face with a handkerchief mask. In the Pentagon, Sergeant Brooke showed the Colonel footage of the flight and could see an alien essence leaving the lady that Cole had killed. The Colonel told her to collect any other data and to keep the knowledge top secret. Gretchen stole a man's wallet and boarded a train heading to Gotham City. While Cole was driving down the road, one of his tires was shot and the police car flipped. Cole kicked out the windshield and began shooting, recognizing his brother Max. Cole emptied his clip and jammed Max's gun with a bullet and then ran off. *'Superboy 5: Breakout' - December 30. After undergoing testing, Superboy headed to bed. Dr. Umber, who had previously been acting as a mole for Lois Lane, replaced Dr. Fairchild and Zaniel Templar arrived at the lab and in anger about the Superboy project, he morphed into a monster and killed everyone but Umber, warning him. Rose Wilson returned and went through Dr. Fairchild's room and found a flash drive that contained information on The Colony and revealed a sleeper program in Rose that would activate on Culling Day.Centerhall and a man named Batus were transporting Dr. Fairchild to The Colony when a disguised Superboy crashed it and rescued her and then gave her over to a mysterious helper. Suspicious that Superboy was involve, Zaniel barged into his room and found that he was still there. the day before Teen Titans 4 *'Grifter 3-5: Most Wanted' - At the Pentagon, the Sergeant Brooke presented all the information that they had about the Daemonites and wondered what Cole Cash had to do with them. Max Cash again made contact with Cole, arriving in helocopter and they argued about Cole leaving the military. Meanwhile, Gretchen Reese was seen by the police at a train station and she got away only to be abducted by men in suits that were really Daemonites. Cole and Max were attacked by a Daemonite in human form and Max began shooting at him, but was attacked and the bullets hit the helocopter. Cole tried to save Max from the falling helocopter but was grabbed by the Daemonite and had to watch as his brother died in the crash. In anger, Cole shot the Daemonite in the head and killed it. Cole then went after Tsavo, who had been commanding the Daemonite and broke through his car window and held his gun to the Daemonite's head. Looking at Tsavo's GPS, Cole learned that he had come from Q-Core and so he decided to check it out. Grifter drove to Seattle and crashed the car through Q-Core Headquarters. He had a machine gun in one hand and his other was holding a handgun taped to Tsavo's head and he demanded to talk to Oliver Queen. Grifter could hear that their was another Daemonite in the building and he tried to find it, but Green Arrow arrived and shot an arrow that severed the connection to Tsavo. Grifter ran off and was followed by Green Arrow. In Fayetteville, North Carolina, the Colonel met with Owen and was informed by Sergeant Brooke that Grifter had been spotted in Seattle and he ordered her to get the car. Green Arrow followed Grifter and asked Naomi to try and get his identification. Grifter stole a car and when he got stuck behind traffic, he shot through the windshield and jumped on the hood and began shooting at Green Arrow. Green Arrow shot Grifter's mask off and Grifter dived for it before he could get a good look. They both held their weapons pointed at each other and Grifter tried to explain he was after the Daemonites. However, Green Arrow didn't believe his story and pushed Grifter's gun aside and used an arrow to shock him and then let the police surround him. However, Grifter was saved when a stranger shot smoke grenades into the area so that he could escape. A girl on a bike told Grifter to get on and she drove off into safety. Naomi told Green Arrow that she wasn't able to identify Grifter, but the girl was Sofia Cordón. Meanwhile in Gotham City, Gretchen Reese was being questioned by a Daemonite named Carver about Cole and when she wouln't cooperate she was tortured. Sofia took Grifter to a secret workshop and told him that she wanted to help him hunt the Daemonites and then revealed her arsenal of weapons. Carver told Tsavo to stand down and let her take care of Grifter so that she could present him to the Black Curate personally. However, Tsavo planned on taking Grifter before Carver could get to him. Sofia told Cole that the only thing preventing her from going after the Daemonites was money and he told her that he could take care of that. Cole went out to find a mark to rip off and suddenly everyone froze around him except for some Daemonites that revealed themselves and attacked. Grifter took out as many Daemonites as he could and Tsavo stopped the attack and told Grifter to come quietly. However, Grifter refused and punched Tsavo and then Carver arrived with her ship. Sofia shot down the Daemonites holding Grifter, but was still unable to stop him from being taken onto the Daemonite ship. On the ship, Cole saw that the Daemonites also had Gretchen and the Daemonites prepared to summon the Black Curate. place the day after Grifter 2 *'Teen Titans 2-5: It's Our Right to Fight' - December 31, New Year's Eve. Kid Flash decided to finally make his escape and hit a guard with his ball and chain. He went to free Danny but found his cell empty. He was going to leave when he saw Solstice, screaming for help, and he decided to free her. Kid Flash wrapped Solstice in a fire hose, took out the guards and used his super-speed to solve the four-digit security code and opened the door to escape. Outside, Bart figured out they were in Antarctica and he lost traction in the snow and fell off a cliff. Luckily, Solstice could fly but she crashed into the snow after losing concentration due to Bart's rapid-speed thoughts and questions. Suddenly, they found themselves in a street. In New York, Cassie Sandsmark was running from Superboy, who was going to capture her for N.O.W.H.E.R.E. In Red Robin's penthouse, the teen metahumans were talking when the doorbell rang and when they answered it they found Kid Flash and Solstice in a street and let them in. This was confusing since they were on the thirtieth floor, though Red Robin brushed it off. Cassie attacked Superboy in the middle of Times Square. Celine Patterson saw the fight on TV and told the others and Red Robin warned that if they went out as a team, N.O.W.H.E.R.E. would target them for death. However, despite this, the teens decided to fight and they all went out to stop Superboy and help Cassie as the Teen Titans. However, they weren't prepared for Superboy's tactile telekinesis and were all thrown back. Kid Flash rushed forward and rapidly punched Superboy and then Superboy used his telekinesis to force Kid Flash faster than his body could handle. In order to save Kid Flash, Cassie kicked him and Solstice went after him to catch him and had to cut a ship in half to save the passengers and Kid Flash. Bunker went after Superboy and Superboy told the N.O.W.H.E.R.E. agents there were more teens than they warned him about, though Templar didn't feel it was necesary to send backup and Superboy was able to defeat Bunker. Red Robin took his turn and distracted him with psychology by telling him how N.O.W.H.E.R.E. was controlling him and that he could change. This tactic worked and he defeated Superboy but not for long as Superboy used his powers to make the synaptic relays in Red Robin's suit all fire at once, taking him down. Cassie used her indestructible lasso to wrap it around Superboy and he then dragged her in front of a subway train and left her unconscious. Solstice confronted Superboy and warned him that if he stood by and let N.O.W.H.E.R.E. continue its actions, the blood would be on his hands. He then knocked her unconscious. Superboy then left the Teen Titans and knocked the agent's van into the water and warned he would be back.